Awaken
by Schlaf
Summary: "Li-Lily, istriku... c-cepat bangunlah..." —LenLily. Crack-pair. Ficlet. DLDR.


**Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha**

* * *

Pria bersurai pirang madu mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya ke tubuh. Ini sudah akhir Februari dan suhu masih saja dingin. Betapa sialnya ia, harus keluar pagi-pagi begini, saat suhu sedang dingin-dinginnya.

Pria itu berbelok ke kiri di pertigaan, memasuki sebuah toko bunga dan berbicara dengan pegawai di sana.

"Bunga lili, lagi?" tanya salah satu pegawai toko dengan surai sewarna gulali. Pria itu mengangguk, membuat si pegawai menggeleng-geleng. "Akan kubuatkan rangkaian bunga lili. Warna-warni seperti biasa?"

"Iya, Kak Luka," jawab pria itu, memerhatikan sekitar toko yang memiliki harum semerbak. Ia memerhatikan banyak bunga yang ada di sana. Mawar, akasia, amarilis, _daisy_ , _snowdrop_ —

"Silakan, Len." Luka berjalan mendekati pria yang lebih muda darinya itu, membawa sebuket besar bunga lili berwarna-warni. "Ini untuk istrimu, 'kan?"

"Iya, Kak Luka. Biasalah," Len berkata, memindahkan bunga tersebut dari genggaman Luka ke tangannya. "Terima kasih, ya. Harganya—"

"Kuberi gratis," potong Luka cepat-cepat "karena ini adalah hari peringatan."

Len memandangnya terkejut. "Tak usah—"

"Tak apa, hanya hari ini." Luka berkata, tersenyum getir "Titip salam untuk istrimu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan,"

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan juga,Kak Luka," ucap Len, melambaikan tangan pada mantan seniornya saat masa SMA itu seraya berjalan keluar dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Hari masih pagi, namun kota sudah berisik. Suara knalpot danklakson sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari. Di hari biasa, Len dan istrinya akan menikmati secangkir teh dan roti bakar sebagai sarapan dan memerhatikan jalan. Jika saja Lily, istrinya, tidak koma akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas beberapa bulan lalu.

Len berbelok lagi kemudian menyebrang jalan. Berjalan menuju rumah kit di seberang jalan. Ia tersenyum kala menemukan seseorang yang dikenalnya keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Suster Unity, selamat pagi." ucap Len bertegur sapa dengan wanita yang lebih muda darinya itu. Wanita yang dipanggil 'Suster Unity' tersenyum dan melambai kepada Len, berjalan mendekatinya.

"Pagi, Len. Aku baru saja mau pulang," Otori Kohaku—atau lebih akrab disapa Unity, seperti yang dipanggil Len tadi—balas menyapa. Suaranya riang seperti biasa. "Harusnya aku sudah keluar dari tadi, tapi ada beberapa operasi. Makanya baru pulang sekarang,"

"Lho, bukannya kau bekerja di _shift_ pagi, Suster?" tanya keheranan. Unity tertawa. "Aku ganti _shift_. Kamu tahu, 'kan, aku bukan _morning person_ , insomnia terus," tutur Unity, tertawa. "Datang untuk mengunjungi Lily, eh? Titip salam untuknya, ya. Aku permisi dulu, Len. Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa, Suster!" Len berseru saat Unity telah mulai melesat pergi. Len tahu, bahwaUnity pasti harusmengurus anak-anaknya yang akan segera pergi bersekolah. Kehidupannya sebagai _single parent_ muda sekaligus seorang suster sering membuat Unity kewalahan. Len tahu itu, karena sekarang pun ia tengah mengurus anak-anaknya tanpa Sang Istri.

Len berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, menyapa satu-dua penghuni rumah sakit yang dikenalnya, lalu memasuki lift dan menekan tombol lantai yang dituju. Sesampainya di lantai tersebut, Len buru-buru keluar lift hingga menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf..." gumam Len, menoleh dan mendapati Oliver, kak Lily, berdiri. "Halo, Kak Oliver," sapanya.

"Halo, Len. Aku baru saja selesai mengunjungi Lily dan istriku," Oliver menyapa balik, tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan Defoko?"

"Baik. Kondisinya makin stabil,"

"Ahh... begitu, ya. Ia sudah lama tidak stabil, ya, sejak hari itu."

"Ya..."

Haning. Len ingat, hari dimana Lily kecelakaan. Di sana Lily sedang bersama istri kakak iparnya tersebut. Len ingat bukan Lily saja yang koma.

Utane Uta—alias Defoko—juga. Istri kakak iparnya itu.

"Ahem," Oliver berdeham "aku duluan, ya, Len. Masih banyak pekerjaan. Sampai jumpa,"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Kak Oliver. Hati-hati di jalan," sahut Len, yang dibalas anggukan Oliver. Keduanya melambaikan tangan hingga lift tertutup.

Len menghembuskan napas berat. Sudah berapa lama sejak Lilyterbaring di sini?

Pria itu kembali berjalan dan memasuki ruang rawat Lily. Ruangan VIP yang mungkin terlalu luas untuk sang wanita sendirian. Len menaruh rangkaian bunga lili yang dibelinya ke dalam vas dan membuang bunga lama. Len tersenyum kecutmelihat bunga kesukaan istrinya itu.

 _Sudah berapa lama Lily terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit seperti ini?_

Len berjalan dan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Lily. Ia tersenyum pedih melihat tubuh istrinya, yang bagai jasad tanpa jiwa. Hanya elektrokardiograf lah yang menunjukkan bahwa masih ada kehidupan di sana.

Bibir Len bergetar—

"Li-Lily, istriku... c-cepat bangunlah..."

—dan air mata meluncur hingga ke dagu.

* * *

 **[end]**


End file.
